justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pound The Alarm
Pound The Alarm '''is a song made by rapper '''Nicki Minaj. It's on Just Dance 2014. Dancers ''Regular Version'' The regular version feature four female dancers, who all turn black during the chorus. Girl #01 *Wears a native-American style festival outfit *An orange feather headress similar to the Apache (Jump On It) dancer) *A sleeveless orange loose tank top *Orange shorts *Leggings *Black strap orange heeled sandals *Puffy brown hair. Girl #02 *Wears a purple and yellow legless jumpsuit *Feathers on the shoulders, similar to the Superbass dancer *Purple triangle make-up over her eyes *Long purple boots *Long black hair in the back *Festival crown ' Girl #03' *A red tube-top, with multiple cut frills at the end *Black pants with red-and-yellow designs *Red frilled boots, and a triangular red headdress *She has long brown hair free-flowing Girl #04 *Wears a more flamboyant festival outfit *Pink pants with yellow and blue squares on the sides *A blue design on the front *Pink bikini top with cut out designs on the upper chest *Pink and blue wings on the back *Braided cornrows, ank pink and blue face make-up *Blue boots *Pink and blue arm bangles on the left arm When the chorus of the song begins and during certain moves, the girls turn pitch black, and their hair turns white. Outfit color schemes also change, with P1 turning blue, P2 turning red, P3 turning purple, and P4 green and yellow. The outfits themselves are obviously inspired from the Pound The Alarm music video, with some festive elements added. ''Alternate Version'' The alternate version dancer is a male, and has a neon green Mohawk. He also seems to have black facial hair, like many of the other male dancers in Just Dance 2014. He is not wearing a shirt but does have a red strap on his chest. He has green pants and is barefoot. When Minaj says "Pound the alarm," the dancer turns black and his skin turns dark blue. His pants turn yellow. It is a DLC. The Extreme is moderately hard, and is rather easy for an extreme. Gold Moves Classic: *1st & 3rd: Do the move before the gold move and ended it with your hands pointing to the floor. *2nd, 4th & 5th: Put your hand up like the image show it, with the palms pointing to the air. Extreme: *1st, 2nd & 3rd: Point with your fists to the floor like in the image. *4th: Cross your wrists above your head like in the image. Alternates Extreme *Dancers: ♂ *Difficulty: Hardest (4) *Cost: 200 Wii Points/£2.00/$2.00 Mash-Up *Dancers: Various *Cost: Can only be unlocked in July Trivialidades *Los bailarines parecen similares a los del video musical de la misma canción. *La extrema tiene que ser comprado con / puntos Wii reales de dinero. Se trata de $ 2.00/200 puntos Wii. *Se especula que tal vez la bailarina P4 es el bailarín principal de la canción, ya que ella es la única bailarina utilizado en imágenes promocionales de la coreografía de la canción. Eso y el hecho de que ella es diferente a los otros bailarines. Ella tiene el pelo de estilo, mientras que los otros tienen su cabello hacia abajo, y ella tiene una máscara que cubre toda la cara. *Después del segundo coro, durante el puente, que es visiblemente posible ver a los bailarines respirando pesadamente. Es obvio / sugerido los movimientos que realizan durante el coro les fatigado. *La canción no se esconde ningún triángulos inteligentemente en el fondo. Los triángulos son visibles en la ropa de los bailarines. *Esquemas de color interruptor P2 y P3 en el coro. *"Sk ** za" y "B *** h" son censurados pero "High" de "La música me hace alto" no es a pesar de referirse a emborracharse en la música. *Esta es la segunda canción de Nicki Minaj en la serie para tener un bailarín de uno de los modos. La primera vez fue bella y un golpe , que es por Justin Bieber y también cuenta con Nicki. *The Dancers looks like Spice Up Your Life in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Video & Gallery Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Exhausting Songs Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs that are part of the Battle